As is known in the art, in the game of golf one type of golf shot is called a putt. A putt is a shot designed to roll a golf ball along the ground. It is normally made on a putting green using a golf club referred to as a putter, although other clubs may be used to achieve the same effect in different situations.
As is also known, putting (i.e. the act of a golfer executing a putt shot) is considered by many golfers to be one of the most important shots in golf. In particular, for those players wishing to achieve a low score or a low handicap, it is important to be able to accurately putt the golf ball since approximately 45% or more of shots made during a golf game are played with the putter.
As is also known, factors like the condition of the greens or the ball type can make a difference in the characteristics of the speed and direction of a golf ball when it is putted. A golf ball does not always begin to roll at the same time and since striking a golf ball with a golf club results in imperfections in the surface of the golf ball not all golf balls have a surface which is substantially free of imperfections. When a golfer reaches the level of professional golf, putting ability often becomes a significant factor in determining the winner of a golf match.
For a long time, putting was the only part of a golf game that golf teachers (also sometimes referred to as “golf professionals” or more simply, “golf pros”) would not teach because they believed that putting was very personal. Thus, for a period of time, every player taught themselves how to putt.
Some golfers believe that putting is more about feeling; a professional golfer knows that the more chances they give themselves to putt the golf ball into the hole, the more putts they are going to convert. Therefore, confidence in putting is very important, and the more confidence a player has, the more putts they are going to make.
A stimp-meter is a ramp apparatus used to measure green speed. Thus, stimp meters fail to address many factors involved in putting a golf ball on a golf green. One device directed toward putting is called a “True-Roller.” This device is a ramp that is similar to the stimp-meter. The True Roller device, however, differs from a stimp meter in that it has a little better exit with a little curve at the end.